Ecos
by Paula Lirio
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! “O choro de uma criança pequena ecoou pelos corredores.” Snape tem uma filha, mas poucos sabem o segredo por trás da existência dela. Harry está confuso e Hermione decide intervir. Slash, mpreg
1. Sandra Mirari

**Título:** Echoes

**Autora:** Cosmic

**Email:** bananacosmicgirl (arroba) hotmail . com - Eu não consegui colocar o e-mail dela aqui, então eu fiz isso aí. Mas dá pra entender qual é o endereço, né? 

**Disclaimers:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por J.K. Rowling.

**Rating:** PG-13 por um palavrão e algumas beijocas.

**Par:** HP/SS

**Sumário:** "O choro de uma criança pequena ecoou pelos corredores." Snape tem uma filha, mas poucos sabem o segredo por trás da existência dela. Harry está confuso e Hermione decide intervir.

**Avisos:** Slash, Mpreg.

**Notas da Tradutora**: Essa foi uma das primeiras fics que li em inglês. É muito boa. Tem sete capítulos. Foi por causa dela que fiquei viciada nas fics da Cosmic.

---

_Ecos_

---

Capítulo um: Sandra Mirari

---

O choro de uma criança pequena ecoou pelos corredores.

Até um ano atrás, os estudantes teriam se virado, surpresos, ao ouvir o som, mas agora todos já tinham se acostumado. Eles sabiam quem estava chorando e também sabiam que a criança iria parar de chorar assim que o pai dela a carregasse. Ao invés, eles continuaram caminhando pelos corredores, tagarelando. Ninguém se dava ao trabalho de olhar quando o Mestre em Poções Severus Snape caminhava com passos largos pelos corredores, com um bebê nos braços.

---

Minerva McGonagall 

Olhando para trás, eu posso lembrar quando ele mostrou os primeiros sinais da gravidez. Na época ele não sabia, pelo menos eu acredito que não. Nenhum de nós do corpo docente seria capaz de adivinhar – afinal, ele é um homem. Nós vivemos num mundo mágico, mas as formas de conceber são, normalmente, iguais aos dos trouxas.

Foi logo após a derrota de Voldemort.

Eu deveria começar dizendo isso: Nenhum de nós, nem os professores nem os estudantes, jamais acreditou que Severus era uma pessoa feliz. Quando Voldemort foi derrotado, nós não achávamos que ele ia começar a sorrir para os estudantes, nem achávamos que ele ia parar de favorecer os Sonserinos (que eu estou ciente que ele faz). Mas não achávamos que ele ia ficar pior.

Ah, o quão enganados estávamos.

Pensando bem, eu acho que era óbvio que as mudanças de humor eram relacionadas à gravidez. Mas na época, eu não fazia idéia que existia gravidez a gravidez masculina.

O que mais me marcou, como eu disse no começo, foi quando a idéia de gravidez me veio pela primeira vez.

Estávamos na reunião de professores– ou pelo menos era o que devíamos estar fazendo. É claro que Albus, sendo quem é, se recusou a começar a reunião sem todos os professores presentes. E pela primeira vez desde que Severus começou a ensinar em Hogwarts, ele estava atrasado.

Quando ele finalmente entrou na sala, com as vestes esfumaçando enquanto andava, ele estava pálido e doentio. Ninguém ousava questionar Severus, mas naquele instante, eu quis. Mas é claro, ele nos fez esquecer daquela idéia bem rápido.

"O que é que vocês estão olhando?" ele vociferou, com um olhar de furar os ossos.

"Sente-se, Severus," o Diretor disse, com o tom de voz calmo e satisfeito. Eu não sei se é possível, mas o cintilante dos olhos dele estava ainda mais forte quando ele olhou para o Professor de Poções.

Severus me encarou. E eu apenas levantei uma sobrancelha em resposta. Eu já estava bastante acostumada com a forma que ele agia e achava que os outros já estavam acostumados também. Alguns estavam – Hooch nunca teve medo de Severus – mas outros – o recém-chegado, professor de Defesa Conta as Artes Das Trevasm, Daray Ganit, por exemplo – recuavam, tremendo como uma folha e mais parecendo um estudante do que um colega Professor.

Severus continuou a nos encarar até que nos virássemos para o Diretor . Eu não me lembro sobre o que falávamos; já estive em muitas reuniões em minha carreira em Hogwarts.

Me lembro, no entanto, que eu olhava para Severus a todo tempo. Ele parecia – estranho. Me veio um impulso de perguntar se algo estava errado, mas eu prudentemente resisti. Se eu tivesse perguntado, teria recebido um comentário cortante, interrompendo a reunião. Talvez não teria sido tão ruim, a reunião estava para ser interrompida de qualquer forma.

Severus levantou rápido da cadeira, o rosto de um branco assustador – antes ele estava pálido, agora parecia fantasmagórico – e murmurou, "Com licença," antes de sair correndo do cômodo em direção ao banheiro.

A reunião foi cancelada e o Diretor nos disse que já tínhamos terminado pelo dia. Sabíamos que, pela forma como ele falou, não deveríamos perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Ou saberíamos na hora certa, ou não saberíamos.

---

"Calma."

Ninguém que conhecesse o professor de Poções teria imaginado que seria possível ele falar de uma forma tão suave. Mas na segurança de seus aposentos, Severus podia falar no tom que ele quisesse. E se ele queria que a filha ficasse quieta, ele teria que ser gentil; ele aprendeu isso depois de nove meses com ela.

Ela parou de chorar bem rápido depois disso. Ela não era do tipo que chorava sem fim, pelo menos não quando o pai dela estava ali com ela.

_Um dos pais, pelo menos_, o Mestre em Poções pensou severamente.

O bebê pegou no sono em seus braços, exausta depois de um dia nas salas de aulas com ele. Ele não podia deixá-la sozinha nas masmorras durante o dia. Às vezes ele a deixava sob os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira da escola, e às vezes Minerva ou Hooch a levava, mas normalmente ela ia com o pai para a sala de aula. Ela era uma criança quieta e se ela se agitasse, ele mandaria a classe ler ou começar a fazer a poção em que estavam trabalhando. Ela raramente se inquietava – ela havia eprendido que o pai não gostava.

Sandra Mirari Snape.

A filha dele.

Como aconteceu? Ele não sabia – bem, ele sabia como havia acontecido, mas ainda havia outras questões. Por que? E de novo, como? Por que o resultado de uma noite era aquele pequeno milagre na frente dele?

Ele a colocou no berço. Sandra encontrou seu polegar e começou a chupar com voracidade.

---

Hermione Granger 

Eu me lembro quando descobri que Snape estava grávido. Tinha enxergado os sinais por semanas – até meses, eu acho – mas eu não queria ver, assim como o resto da escola parecia, e parece, estar cego demais para perceber o óbvio.

Ele havia ganhado peso. Acho que aquele deveria ter sido o primeiro sinal que algo estranho estava acontecendo. Ainda assim, com a derrota de Voldemort tão recente em nossas cabeças, não prestamos muita atenção. Talvez ele estivesse comendo melhor ultimamente, pois ele não ficou gordo – só ficou um pouco mais "cheio". A pele menos amarelada, com mais cor... mais saudável, eu acho.

Ele sempre usou mantos; grandes, esfumaçantes. Aqueles mantos eram sua marca registrada, assim como seu olhar cortante é. Mantos são bons em esconder tudo e qualquer coisa que você queira esconder, seja sua varinha ou o formato do seu corpo. A últmia opção era, obviamnete, o que acontecia com Snape, mas nenhum dos estudantes conseguia ver. Acredito que ele usou algum tipo de feitiço – talvez um feitiço _Não-Repare_ em sua barriga, ou um feitiço para esconder? Eu tenho que procurar saber… seria interessante poder -

De qualquer maneira. Nenhum de nós notou.

Eu sei que havia rumores pela escola na época, diziam que o professor estava doente. Durante as aulas ele ficava pálido de repente e nos dispensava mais cedo – coisa que ele nunca fazia exceto numa sala só com Sonserinos.

Eu não acreditava em nenhum dos rumores. Não tinha motivo para acreditar. Bem, não até _aquela_ aula...

No meio de abril, um lindo dia ensolarado em qualquer lugar menos nas masmorras, Snape estava nos ensinando uma poção que, se feita corretamente, deixaria seu cabelo vermelho e te daria sardas.

"Não precisa dar para o Weasley," Draco Malfoy riu quando ouviu para quê a poção servia. Harry e Ron olharam com raiva para ele. Coloquei minha mão em cima da mão de Ron, acalmando, e voltei minha atenção para o professor.

Ele estava andando pela sala de aula enquanto começávamos nossas poções, nos lembrando, com seu jeito sarcástico, para não esquecer de adicionar a raiz de Marfim antes do pêlo de cavalo. Meu par era Longbottom, enquanto Harry e Ron trabalhavam juntos.

"Potter!" Eu ouvi Snape dizer naquele tom de voz desagradável que ele usava quando estava perto do Garoto Que Derrotou Voldemort. "Você acha que vai poder passar o resto da sua vida sem o conhecimento básico em poções, só porque é famoso?"

Eu ví Harry ranger os dentes, e responder, "Não, senhor"

"Então por que você está colocando o Braith sem fazer o pó antes?"

"Eu –" Harry começou, mas prudentemente se calou.

"Vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória, Potter, e providencie que tudo esteja correto ou vai perder mais cinqüenta" Snape falou ríspido, antes de continuar sua caminhada entre as cadeiras.

Se for possível, Snape agia pior com Harry desde a morte de Voldemort. Ele não podia olhar para Harry sem fazer algum comentário desagradável.

Eu me perdi em pensamentos por um minuto; algo que eu não deveria fazer quando fazia par com Neville. Eu só ouvi Snape exclamar, "Não, não adicione isso -" antes da explosão acontecer. Chamas verdes e vermelhas se lançaram do caldeirão em que Neville e eu estávamos trabalhando, antes do caldeirão se estilhaçar. Pedaços de argila voaram pelo ar e tudo o que pude fazer foi puxar Snape – que estava em pé ao meu lado na hora – pro chão.

Nós caímos com um "Oof!"

A sala estava coberta com uma fumaça verde quando eu levantei do chão. O professor continuou no chão, sem se mexer. Por um momento, achei que ele estivesse morto. Então ouvi ele gemer.

Eu olhei para os meus colegas sem entender por que eles ainda estavam chocados, depois de tantos acidentes parecidos.

"Ele está – está bem?" Neville perguntou. Ele estava coberto de fuligem verde e vermelha.

"Acho que sim," respondi, "Mas, de qualquer jeito, vá na Ala Hospitalar e chame Madame Pomfrey"

Neville sacudiu a cabeça positivamente e saiu. Eu virei para o resto da turma e disse que eles podiam sair. Malfoy me encarou, mas depois sacudiu os ombros e saiu também, com seus dois capangas logo atrás. Descobri depois que ele já sabia o que eu estava prestes a descobrir. Ele me disse que se tivesse ficado, os outros iriam suspeitar. Além disso, Crabbe e Goyle não sabiam, e até onde sei, não sabem.

Ron e Harry ainda estavam ali, como eu esperava que eles estivessem. No chão, Snape estava acordando, mas ainda não parecia completamente coerente. Ele ficava passando a mão pela barriga e murmurando alguma coisa para ele mesmo. Eu me lembro de ter me perguntado se ele havia batido a cabeça e se tinha acontecido uma contusão.

Eu me agachei do lado dele. "Professor?" perguntei.

Ele não parecia ter me ouvido, só murmurava, "Não está mexendo… não está aqui... Eu não estou sentindo… não está mexendo…" Era quase um sussurro, e eu só ouvi porque eu estava bem perto dele. Harry e Ron ficaram parados, em dúvida.

"O que ele tem?" Ron perguntou, mas eu mal ouvi.

De repente, todos os pedaços do quebra-cabeça se juntaram e eu percebi o que havia de errado com meu professor de Poções. Tudo se encaixou perfeitamente, exceto, é claro, o como, mas essa era a ultima das minhas preocupações naquele momento.

Snape estava me dizendo que não conseguia mais sentir o bebê .

"Ele provavelmente bateu a cabeça," Eu disse a Ron. Eu não sei por que menti para ele, mas eu menti. Tinha algo naquela situação que me disse que Snape não queria que ninguém soubesse que ele estava grávido. E não seria eu que faria a escola – e inevitavelmente todo o mundo Bruxo – ciente do fato.

"Não deveríamos fazer alguma coisa?" Harry me perguntou. Havia um tom de preocupação em sua voz.

"Eu mandei Neville ir na Ala Hospitalar chamar Madame Pomfrey," eu respondi. "Ela deve chegar a qualquer –" houve um 'pop' e a enfermeira saiu do fogo "- minuto."

Madame Pomfrey conjurou uma maca e colocou o professor semiconsciente. "Eu disse para ele que isso podia acontecer," ela resmngou. "Mas ele ouviu? Não. Ele tinha que continuar..."

Ela estava prestes a sair da mesma forma que chegou quando se virou para mim. "Srta. Granger, venha na enfermaria assim que puder, por favor." Ela olhou para os meus dois melhores amigos. "Sozinha."

"Sim, Madame Pomfrey," Eu respondi obedientemente.

Dez minutos depois, eu estava na enfermaria. Eu teria chegado antes, se Harry e Ron não tivessem insistido em ir junto. Eles queriam dizer a Madame Pomfrey que eu não era a responsável pelo acidente. Eu disse a eles que eu ficaria bem. Imaginava que Madame Pomfrey não havia me chamado à Ala Hospitalar por achar que era minha culpa.

Eu estava certa.

Dumbledore estava na Enfermaria também. Ele me chamou numa salinha. Madame Pomfrey ainda estava cuidando do professor Snape.

"Srta. Granger, sente-se, por favor" Dumbledore me pediu.

Eu obedeci.

"Acredito que agora você já saiba." O diretor disse. Eu sempre me perguntei como era possível para ele soar tão sério e ainda assim tão alegre, ao mesmo tempo.

"Se o senhor está falando sobre a gravidez do professor Snape, sim, eu cheguei a essa conlusão na sala de aula" Eu disse na esperança de estar correta. Se não, o diretor iria rir às minhas custas.

Ele não riu. Apenas acenou com a cabeça.

"Eu posso confiar que manterá segredo?"

Eu assenti, sabendo que mentir para Ron e Harry seria o certo a fazer. "Sim, senhor" Eu disse.

"Ótimo" respondeu Dumbledore. "Pode voltar para aula agora."

"Professor?" perguntei. "Posso saber – o bebê está bem?"

O diretor sorriu e os olhos dele cintilaram de uma forma bem típica dele. "O bebe está bem" ele respondeu. Eu sorri e fui em direção à saída da Ala Hospitalar.

Fora da salinha, onde Snape estava, eu parei rapidamente, a curiosidade me matando. A porta estava aberta, mas Madame Pomfrey estava de costas para mim e Snape parecia estar dormindo. Os feitiços para esconder a barriga dele haviam sido removidos e eu vi uma barriga enorme.

_Ele parece prestes a explodir_, pensei, antes de sair.

---

Continua…

---

Comenta, vai! Se preferir manda um e-mail (em inglês) para a autora.


	2. Descobrindo

**Título Original:** Echoes

**Autora:** Cosmic

**Disclaimers:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por J.K. Rowling.

**Rating:** PG-13 por um palavrão e algumas beijocas.

**Par:** HP/SS

**Sumário:** "O choro de uma criança pequena ecoou pelos corredores." Snape tem uma filha, mas poucos sabem o segredo por trás da existência dela. Harry está confuso e Hermione decide intervir.

**Avisos:** Slash, Mpreg.

---

_Ecos_

---

Capítulo dois: Descobrindo

---

Na manhã seguinte, Sandra Mirari Snape sentou no colo do pai na hora do café da manhã, tentando ao máximo se alimentar sozinha. Até o momento, ela parecia ter conseguido colocar comida em tudo, menos na própria boca. Severus a deixou tentando – ele alimentaria ela de verdade depois que terminasse o próprio café.

Quando os alunos de Hogwarts foram apresentados ao bebê, as reações variaram. Muitos fizeram "Ooh!" e "Aah!", enquanto outros se chateavam com o choro dela. Aqueles que reclamavam do bebê recebiam um olhar gelado de Severus. Era o suficiente para que eles se calassem.

Ele tinha ouvido rumores sobre de onde o bebê tinha vindo e como ela estava sobre os cuidados dele. Tudo, desde um bebê roubado até um descendente de Voldemort que Snape tinha sido encarregado de cuidar. Uma idéia mais ultrajante que a outra.

E nenhuma delas estava correta.

Se eles soubessem a verdade…

O esclarecimento publico sobre quem ela era, foi que ela era filha de Severus e a mãe dela não quis saber da criança, então ela estava sob a custódia dele.

"Papa," Sandra disse e pegou a colher para que seu pai experimentasse, tirando ele dos próprios devaneios.

"Não, obrigado, amor" Severus respondeu e pegou um guardanapo para limpar o rosto dela. Ela protestou em voz alta e tentou se livrar do pedaço de pano.

Quando ela estava limpa, ele a deu uma mamadeira com leite. Ela aceitou feliz.

Sandra era uma criança fácil de lidar. Ela estava feliz quase o tempo todo e, ao contrário do pai, ela ganhou o afeto de quase toda a escola. Até aqueles que reclamavam do choro dela no começo haviam aceitado ela no coração. Ronald Weasley foi um dos estudantes que mais o surpreendeu. Sandra começou a chorar na sala de aula quando ainda tinha apenas semanas de idade, no final do ano letivo. Severus ainda não estava acostumado a lidar com ela e ele não conseguia fazer ela parar de chorar, não importa o que fizesse. Finalmente, o mais novo dos irmãos Weasley perguntou se podia tentar.

Severus, que já tinha esgotado seu limite, com a cabeça doendo por causa do choro e o corpo cansado de pouco dormir, disse "Pode fazer o que quiser, Weasley."

Weasley veio e tirou a criança dos braços dele e começou a dar palmadinhas de leve nas costas dela, pra cima e pra baixo, enquanto falava suavemente com ela. Logo, o choro se transformou em pequenos soluços e depois de um tempo, Sandra tinha dormido.

Weasley a colocou no berço e correu para o seu lugar. Severus olhava pasmo, primeiro para sua filha adormecida, depois para Weasley e de novo para sua filha. Depois da aula, ele foi obrigado a perguntar o que Weasley tinha feito com o bebê. O ruivo explicou o simples procedimento de friccionar de leve as costas de Sandra. Severus teve que admitir, relutante, um respeito pelo jovem.

---

Draco Malfoy

Severus Snape tem sido amigo da nossa família desde antes do meu nascimento. Ele estudou com meu pai. Faziam tudo juntos – colavam nos testes, riam dos professores, pregavam peças nos outros estudantes e se tornaram Comensais da Morte juntos. Isso é até onde o relacionamento deles vai, pois depois disso, a historia de Sev é bem diferente da do meu pai.

Enquanto meu pai trabalhava para ser promovido dentre os Comensais até ser um dos seguidores mais fieis de Voldemort, Sev se tornou espião para o lado bom. É claro que eu não sabia disso - nem meu pai ou Voldemort. Se um deles soubesse, Sev não estaria vivo hoje.

E assim, ele está bem vivo – e com uma filha.

Quando eu vim para Hogwarts, ele era o meu professor favorito por vários motivos. Ele era nosso amigo há muito tempo – um tio que eu nunca tive - , ele era o Chefe da Sonserina e ele não gostava do Harry Maldito Potter. Agora, as coisas tinham mudado. E muito. Talvez você espere que os meus sentimentos por um homem que é um dos responsáveis por meu pai estar em Azkaban tenham mudado, mas não mudaram. Ele ainda é aquele tio que nunca tive. Ele é o tio Sev, embora eu nunca ousaria chamá-lo assim na frente dele.

Sandra é adorável; eu tenho que dizer isso. Ela herdou o cabelo preto de Snape, mas a pele dela parece bem mais saudável que a dele. Ele sempre teve aquele aspecto Vampiro. Tempo demais nas masmorras, eu acho. Ele precisa sair mais.

Depois que meus pais foram sentenciados a passar o resto das vidas em Azkaban, eu estava um pouco desamparado. De repente, eu era Sr. Malfoy, aquele que deveria cuidar de, bem, tudo. Sem dúvida, eu não estava pronto. O mundo Bruxo desconfiava de mim, eu era o filho dos dois melhores Comensais da Morte (sim, minha mãe também era Comensal). Só para esclarecer: Eu nunca fui um Comensal. Eu nunca tive a chance (O Lorde das Trevas não queria admitir ninguém que não tinha se formado da escola ainda), mas mesmo que eu tivesse a chance, eu não teria aceitado. Eu não ia beijar o chão que aquele louco pisava. Eu sou um Malfoy; e um Malfoy só obedece a si mesmo.

De qualquer forma, eu estava desamparado.

Numa noite eu fui ao quanto do Sev para conversar. Apesar do que você pode estar pensando, ele sempre foi um bom ouvinte,. Pelo menos ele ouve a _mim_.

Eu bati na porta e ele me disse para entrar.

Ele estava sentado perto do fogo em sua poltrona favorita, com uma xícara de chá do seu lado e um livro no colo. Ele ainda estava de manto, apesar de já ser tarde.

"Boa noite, Draco" ele disse e me mandou sentar.

"Boa noite" eu disse. Sempre fiquei na dúvida sobre como deveria chamar ele. Ele iria, como eu mencionei antes, me matar se eu o chamasse de 'Tio Sev'. E 'Professor Snape' parecia muito sério para alguém que conheço desde que nasci, mas eu não ousaria chama-lo de 'Sev' ou 'Severus' enquanto estou na escola. É assim que eu o chamo em casa, quando estamos na Mansão Malfoy.

"Tem algo que você quer falar, Draco?" ele perguntou.

"Eu só -" Eu comecei, mas depois parei, observando Sev, ou melhor, a cintura dele. O manto o cobria muito bem e foi só porque eu o conhecia muito bem, que notei a diferença. A barriga.

Sev seguiu a direção do meu olhar, e seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco. "Oh," ele disse. "Bem, acho que já é hora de você saber."

Ele não parecia chateado; a voz soava apenas cansada.

"Você está grávido?"

A pergunta ficou no ar por um momento e eu me perguntei por que eu a tinha feito. Eu fiquei olhando para ele. Ele suspirou.

"Sim, Draco, estou" ele disse.

"Mas - Como? Quando? _Quem_?" Eu perguntei enquanto meu cérebro tentava processar a informação.

"Eu estou com seis meses de gravidez" Sev respondeu. Os lábios se torceram em algo parecido com um sorriso. "Eu não vou responder mais nada e você sabe que não."

Eu olhei para ele, boquiaberto e, provavelmente, parecendo um idiota, mas pela primeira vez, não ligando para como eu parecia. "É menino ou menina?" perguntei.

"Eu não sei" ele respondeu, num tom calmo. "Descobrirei em três meses"

O sorriso dele aumentou e eu compreendi. "Você está feliz!" Eu disse, pasmo.

Sev tinha olhado para o fogo, mas quando eu exclamei, ele olhou para mim e disse, "Sim".

Então eu fiz algo que não fazia desde que tinha cinco anos. Eu me estiquei e o abracei. "Parabéns!" Eu disse e estava realmente muito feliz por ele.

---

Severus colocou a filha numa área separada na sala de aula para ela brincar. Estava cheia de bichos de pelúcia, dos mais variados tamanhos e cores. Eles iriam entreter ela por horas.

A sala foi enchendo de alunos. Era horário duplo de Poções para o sétimo ano da Grifinória e da Sonserina.

O que significa, é claro, que Harry estava na sala.

"Sentem-se" Snape disse no momento em que o sino tocou para começar a aula. Seu tom era mais gentil agora do que era antes de Sandra nascer. Não porque ele sentia pena dos estudantes, mas porque Sandra ficava com medo quando ele gritava e rosnava para a classe.

Ele entregou o teste para os alunos. Alguns empalideceram ao ver o papel. Outros, como Hermione Granger, pegaram o teste e começaram a escrever furiosamente. Depois de sete anos em Hogwarts, a garota ainda tinha aquela sede de conhecimento que tinha no primeiro ano.

Harry, por outro lado, pegou o teste e contraiu os lábios antes de começar a escrever. Ron Weasley só encarava o pergaminho, como se as questões fossem se resolver sozinhas – ou talvez ele esperava que desaparecessem.

Por quinze minutos, os únicos sons na sala eram as penas arranhado pergaminhos e os murmúrios e gritinhos felizes de Sandra.

"Entreguem" Severus disse quando o tempo acabou.

Os estudantes caminharam até a mesa do professor e colocaram os papéis numa pilha de pergaminhos. Naquele momento, Sandra, que havia decidido que devia levantar se apoiando no cercado em volta da área de brinquedos, caiu de costas, bateu a cabeça e começou a chorar.

Harry Potter, que estava mais próximo ao bebê quando ela caiu, carregou, um pouco sem jeito - mas com segurança, nos braços

"Shh, não chore querida" ele disse, balançando ela.

Harry não era um dos estudantes que se aglomeravam em torno de Sandra. Desde que foi apresentado a ela, ele se manteve distante, como se tivesse medo de tocar nela. Agora que Harry finalmente a tinha no colo, Severus não pode evitar de pensar que eles pareciam perfeitos juntos. Ambos com cabelo preto e pele rosada. Mas os olhos de Sandra eram mais escuros que os de Harry – sorte de Severus, porque senão seria óbvio quem era o outro pai dela.

E então, Severus viu, do canto do olho, Granger exclamar. Ela tinha descoberto e olhou para ele. Severus a encarou na esperança que ela se mantivesse calada sobre o assunto, assim como ela fez quando soube da gravidez dele.

---

Sirius Black

Professor Dumbledore só disse a mim e a Remus quando Snape já estava nos últimos estágios da gravidez. Nós morávamos – e ainda moramos – em Hogsmeade. Depois da derrota de Voldemort e Rabicho foi capturado, eu era um homem livre, podia fazer o que eu quisesse. Decidi que queria morar perto de Harry. E Remmy decidiu que queria ficar comigo.

Quando Dumbledore nos chamou, eu pensei que era mais para um visita breve do que qualquer coisa. Não estava preparado para a história que ele estava prestes a me contar.

_Snape estava grávido. _

E tem mais – meu afilhado era o outro pai.

Se Remus não estivesse ali, eu não sei o quê eu teria feito. Ele e Dumbledore me disseram que eu não podia sair matando Snape. Nem ir ao quarto de Harry e gritar com ele.

A razão de eu não poder gritar com Harry era simples – Harry não sabia.

Aquilo me fez esbravejar de novo, dessa vez dirigido ao diretor.

"Ele não _sabe_?" eu gritei para ele. "Como é que ele não sabe?"

"Porque colocamos um feitiço na memória dele," disse Dumbledore. "Ou melhor, Severus colocou."

"Por que?" eu exclamei.

"Porque é o melhor para Harry," o diretor disse. "Pelo menos é o que Severus acha."

Sentando na cadeira, eu perguntei, "Quando foi que aconteceu?"

"Setembro," Dumbledore disse "Algumas semanas depois da derrota de Voldemort."

Continuei fazendo perguntas; não conseguia acreditar que meu afilhado tinha dormido com aquele... aquela... aquela cobra. Não por vontade própria.

Finalmente, eles me convenceram a manter segredo. Mas por dentro eu sabia que segredos tendem a se revelar quando menos se espera.

---

Continua…

---

Pati G W Black - Pronto, to postando, mas não vai me abandonar aki, tá?

Ptyx - Tia! Eu também não gostava muito de mpreg, mas depois das fics da Cosmic passei a amar... .'

Atlanta de Tebas - Valeu! :)

Magalud - Eu adoro essa fic! A Sandra é lindinha (e olha q eu nem gosto de criança)!

Sweet-Shine - Eu também estranhei quando vi pela primeira vez... Mas ele fica muito engraçado.

Youko Julia Yagami - A vida pode te enganar... :P Snape grávido é muito fofo!

Miwi - Eu já segui teu conselho e traduzi pra Cosmic. Eu ainda fico tremendo quando falo com ela no msn... Essa fic é muito lindinha!

Marck Evans - É uma das minhas fics favoritas em inglês. Até conhecer essa fic eu tbm não sabia o que era mpreg, quer dizer eu não entendia o termo....:P


	3. Segredos

**Título Original:** Echoes

**Autora:** Cosmic

**Disclaimers:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por J.K. Rowling.

**Rating:** PG-13 por um palavrão e algumas beijocas.

**Par:** HP/SS

**Sumário:** "O choro de uma criança pequena ecoou pelos corredores." Snape tem uma filha, mas poucos sabem o segredo por trás da existência dela. Harry está confuso e Hermione decide intervir.

**Avisos:** Slash, Mpreg.

---

Ecos

---

Capítulo Três: Segredos

---

"Como diabos você pôde esconder isso dele?" Hermione gritou.

"Tenha educação, Srta. Granger, ou vou tirar pontos." disse Severus, mas não estava falando sério. Ela poderia chantagea-lo se quisesse, então deixá-la mais irritada não seria uma boa opção.

Sandra começou a chorar em seus braços.

"E por favor," Severus continuou, "Fale baixo. Ela não gosta de voz alta."

Hermione olhou feio para ele, mas viu que era verdade. Ela chegou perto e tocou a bochecha da criança. "Desculpe, querida."

Ela voltou os olhos Severus, "Você _precisa_ contra para ele."

Inconscientemente, Severus abraçou a filha com força."Como posso? Que bem vai fazer para ele?"

"Ela é filha dele." Hermione disse suavemente. "Esse é o bem que vai fazer."

Lutando para não desabar – especialmente na frente dessaaluna em particular – Severus disse com uma voz fraca que não soava como a dele, "Ele vai me odiar."

Se Hermione estava surpresa com a mostra de fraqueza dele, não demonstrou."Ele não vai. Você sabe que ele não vai. Acho até que ele vai am-"

"Não diga isso, Srta. Granger." Severus disse, se recompondo.

Ela o observou por um momento, antes de dizer, "Ok. Mas você sabe que é verdade."

Ela girou os calcanhares e saiu da sala, o som dos passos ecoando pelo corredor..

Severus olhou para a filha, que olhou de volta. "Você me criou alguns problemas, querida." Ele disse, e suspirou "Na realidade, nenhum deles é sua culpa. Seu pai – um deles – parece incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa certa... Talvez eu deva contar a ele."

Sandra olhou para ele e sorriu. "Paa" ela concordou.

---

Ronald Weasley

Eu estava com Harry debaixo da Capa de Invisibilidade numa noite, quando, de repente, ouvimos alguém chegar. Era na época do Natal, eu lembro porque a escola estava decorada com vermelho para todo lado. Não lembro exatamente por que Harry e eu estávamos fora do dormitório, acho que tinha alguma relação com a incapacidade dele de dormir. Harry estava tendo problemas para dormir há meses; ficava tendo esses sonhos e não queria me contar sobre o que eram, e acabavam o acordando. Às vezes me acordavam também, como naquela noite, e nós saímos para dar uma volta.

Quando ouvimos alguém chegando, nos encostamos na parede e tentamos ao máximo parar de respirar.

É claro que, com a nossa sorte, seria Filch ou Snape.

Era a segunda opção.

Ele estava respirando com dificuldade, o que era muito estranho. Eu olhei para Harry, mas ele parecia em outro mundo, apenas olhando Snape.

Snape passou direto por nós. Quando estava a uns dez passos de distancia, ele parou de repente e correu para se apoiar na parede. Então ele esvaziou todo o conteúdo do estômago no chão.

Nojento.

Muito, muito nojento.

Ele limpou o chão com um feitiço e continuou a andar. Assim que ele se foi e o som dos passos já tinha morrido, eu me virei para Harry.

"Você viu aquilo?" eu perguntei, com cara de nojo.

Harry não respondeu. Ele parecia meio estranho, como se não soubesse onde estava.

"Harry?" eu chamei.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Desculpe. Eu devo estar cansado." Ele disse. "Talvez devêssemos voltar."

"É…" eu falei num tom de voz brando. "Talvez devêssemos."

Na manhã seguinte quando acordamos, Harry mal se lembrava que nós demos uma volta. Pelo menos é o que ele diz.

---

Três dias depois, as palavras de Hermione ainda pairavam na cabeça de Severus como uma nuvem escura. O humor dele se tornou pior, coisa que a filha logo notou. Ela ficava mais agitada que o normal. Especialmente à noite, resultando em Snape mal dormindo, que acabava com o humor e a tolerância dele. E teria ficado muito pior, se Hermione não tivesse ido socorrer.

Ela estava um pouco nervosa enquanto caminhava pelos corredores em direção ao quarto do professor. Mas então ela ouviu um choro familiar, muito comum nos últimos três dias, e teve certeza que era o certo a fazer.

Ainda assim, a mão dela tremeu quando bateu na porta.

A porta abriu e o professor de Poções, com o cabelo acabado - mais que o comum – sombras escuras debaixo dos olhos e um bebê pendurado nos braços, estava parado na entrada.

"O que você quer, Granger?" ele vociferou, tentando acalmar a filha, mas falar num tom nada amigável só a fez mais chateada ainda.

"Hm, eu estava pensando..." Hermione falou, arregalando os olhos ao ver Snape ficando cada vez mais irritado com Sandra.

"Fale!" Snape ladrou.

"Eu estava pensando… se eu podia cuidar da Sandra pela tarde." Pronto, ela disse. Agora era com o professor.

Ele estreitou os olhos enquanto observava ela, embora os choro e os gritos do bebê nos braços diminuíram o efeito do olhar. "Por que você iria querer fazer isso?" ele perguntou suspeitando.

Hermione colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou para ele. "Porque, a) ela poderá passar um tempo com Harry se eu cuidar dela pela tarde, b) ela precisa sair um pouco e c)você precisa de um descanso"

Ele continuou encarando ela. "Por que você se importaria se–?"

"Professor, com todo respeito," Hermione disse com um suspiro. "Não é bem com o senhor que eu me importo mais. Eu quero que Harry fique um tempinho com a filha. E também, o senhor precisa de um tempo sozinho sem Sandra."

Ele olhou para ela. "Muito bem." Ele disse e entregou o bebê que ainda chorava. "Leve ela."

Hermione carregou Sandra nos braços. "Shh, querida." Ela murmurou, trazendo o bebê pra perto do corpo. "Não chore."

Sendo filha única e estando quase sempre na companhia de adultos, ela nunca tinha cuidado de um bebê sozinha antes. Ainda assim, carregar Sandra parecia natural, apesar dela ainda estar chorando, se contorcendo e gritando.

Snape, que tinha saído por um momento, voltou carregando uma mochila com o que Sandra precisava. Ele explicou as rotinas dela resumidamente.

"Eu posso trazer ela de volta amanha de manhã?" Hermione perguntou, mais sentindo como se tivesse perguntando sobre algum livro do que sobre um ser humano.

"Se ela aceitar ficar tanto tempo fora, então sim, tudo bem." Snape respondeu. Ele soava cansado.

"Bom," Hermione disse. "Vejo o senhor amanhã então. Até mais, professor."

"Até mais, Srta. Granger."

Hermione sorriu sozinha enquanto subia as escadas, com Sandra ainda se contorcendo e chorando, e uma bolsa pendurada no ombro. Agora Harry iria passar algum tempo com a filha - ela ia se certificar disso.

---

Minerva McGonagall

Quando ele estava no final da gravidez, nós, do corpo de professores, tínhamos que segurar a língua para não falar sobre isso. Os estudantes não poderiam saber. Mesmo assim, éramos poucos os professores que sabiam. O diretor sabia que seria um erro, por exemplo, confiar a Rubeus Hagrid a informação. O homem tinha um coração de ouro, mas não sabia manter um segredo. Tinha também Trelawney, nossa querida professora de Adivinhação, que iria _deixar escapar_ assim que pudesse.

Pomfrey sabia, é claro. Era ela que fazia os check-ups. Nós não poderíamos confiar a ninguém fora do colégio para manter o segredo, então ela também seria a pessoa a fazer o parto. Professora Sprout também sabia, ela precisava plantar ervas especiais para quando o bebê nascesse. Flitwick sabia, já foi ele que ajudou Severus com os Feitiços Escondedores. Se os estudantes vissem a enorme barriga de oito meses de gestação, haveria muitas perguntas sobre o que havia de 'errado' com o professor de Poções.

Eu sabia e, é claro, o Diretor também. Eu acho que Albus sabia antes mesmo de Severus saber. Eu me lembro quando estávamos jantando numa noite e Severus estava apenas mexendo a comida no prato. Foi em Novembro, quando rumores sobre Severus estar doente tinham começado a se espalhar pela escola. Albus olhou para Severus e disse,

"Você precisa comer, Severus."

Eu não lembro de qualquer outra vez que ele tenha dito a Severus para se alimentar. Não era algo que comum de se fazer, nem pelo diretor.

Severus levantou uma sobrancelha para ele. "Desde quando você é minha mãe?" ele perguntou sarcástico.

Ninguém, exceto Severus, ousa falar com Albus dessa forma. Eu nunca entendi muito bem o relacionamento deles, mas parece pai e filho. Se bem que eu acho que Albus era mais generoso em relação a Severus do que o verdadeiro pai dele foi.

"Ah," o Diretor disse, "Eu certamente não sou. Eu deixo maternidade para... outros."

Os olhos dele cintilaram e ele sorriu para Severus. Eu pisquei, sabia que havia algum significado por trás daquelas palavras, que ninguém – exceto Albus – compreendia. Eu voltei para o meu jantar enquanto Severus levantou e saiu do Salão.

---

Hermione entrou na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Enquanto elas caminhavam pelo castelo, Sandra tinha começado a se acalmar. Algumas lágrimas ainda desciam pelo rosto e o peito subindo e descendo, depois de um tanto tempo chorando sem parar, exausta.

"Oi querida." Hermione falou carinhosa. "Melhor agora?"

Sandra olhou para ela, com os olhos enormes. Hermione sorriu. O bebê observou e depois tentou sorrir de volta.

"Sabe com quem você vai brincar hoje?" Hermione perguntou.

"Papa" disse Sandra.

"Na verdade, você está certa" Hermione sorriu. "Você vai brincar com o seu papai."

A sala Comunal estava quase vazia. Eram três da tarde e muitas aulas já tinham acabado, mas a maioria das pessoas estava fora do castelo, aproveitando o frescor de Fevereiro. Alguns do primeiro e segundo anos estavam ali, fazendo dever de casa. Harry e Ron estavam sentados no chão com um tabuleiro de xadrez entre eles. Como sempre, Harry estava perdendo.

Harry olhou para cima e a viu. Os olhos se arregalaram quando ele reconheceu a criança nos braços dela. Ron se virou e a olhou, surpreso. Os dois se levantaram e foram até ela.

"Você seqüestrou ela?" Ron perguntou.

Se não estivesse com Sandra nos braços, Hemione teria dado um tapa na cabeça dele.

"Não," ela disse, séria, "eu pedi para cuidar dela essa noite. Professor Snape parecia precisar de um descanso."

Ron olhou atônito. "Desde quando você se importa de se ele precisa de um descanso?"

"Desde agora" Hermione respondeu. Sandra ouvia a conversa com interesse, mas os lábios começaram a tremer quando os tons se tornaram hostis. Lágrimas começaram a cair pelo rosto e ela começou a chorar alto.

"Shh, Sandra, não chore..." sussurrou Hermione. "Não chore…"

"Posso – posso carregar ela?" Harry perguntou de repente. Ele parecia um pouco confuso do por que faria tal pergunta, mas depois encolheu os ombros pra sim mesmo.

Hermione olhou para ele, sorrindo intimamente. "Ok" ela disse e colocou a criança nos braços de Harry.

O bebê segurou as vestes de Harry enquanto continuava soluçando. Harry a segurou, parecendo mais desajeitado do que parecia na sala de aula três dias antes. Sandra não parecia notar; ela encostou a cabeça no pano das vestes dele. Harry a afagava gentilmente e murmurava palavras doces, tranqüilizando.

Ron olhava para ele, e Hermione vibrava por dentro quando Harry foi até um dos sofás e sentou, com olhos só para Sandra. A garotinha se acalmou e adormeceu nos braços do pai.

---

Continua…

_Miwi – Mas a culpa não é minha... A Cosmic que é cruel! (Evil Womam!!!!) :P_

_Amanda Saitou – Eu tbm espero que o Sevvie descubra logo. Leia em inglês, mas por favor não deixe de comentar aqui, ta? Pliiis! XP_

_Jessi Snape – Eu não sei quais eram as intenções do Harry. Mas o Sevvie apagou qualquer lembrança positiva que Harry tinha dele... tsc tsc... louco... :)_

_Youko Julia Yagami – Atualizei. A fic tem sete caps, e eu vou fazer o possível para atualizar mais rápido. Tadinho do Harry msm... Mas tadinho do Sev tbm! :D_

_Lele Potter Black – Eu também estranhei, mas já me acostumei. Ele fica tão fofo! ;)_

_Marck Evans – Essa fic é lindinha msm! - momento propaganda - Por falar nisso "**Honrarias e Medalhas" **foi demais. To babando até agora! - fim de momento propaganda :D_

_Pati G W Black – Eu juro que não demoro, se vc não me abandonar! Estamos combinadas? XP_


	4. Cuidando

**Título Original:** Echoes

**Autora:** Cosmic

**Disclaimers:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por J.K. Rowling.

**Rating:** PG-13 por um palavrão e algumas beijocas.

**Par:** HP/SS

**Sumário:** "O choro de uma criança pequena ecoou pelos corredores." Snape tem uma filha, mas poucos sabem o segredo por trás da existência dela. Harry está confuso e Hermione decide intervir.

**Avisos:** Slash, Mpreg.

-

Ecos

-

Capitulo Quatro: Cuidando

-

Papoula Pomfrey

Severus já estava com cinco meses de gestação quando me procurou. Naquela época o enjôo matinal tinha começado a cessar – e a barriga dele tinha começado a crescer. Ele também já tinha começado a sentir o bebê chutar, o que, apesar de jamais admitir, assustava ele.

Professor Dumbledore tinha me dito tudo naquele dia.

"Eu preciso te contar uma coisa, Papoula" ele me falou.

"Ok." Respondi e continuei guardando as poções antigripais que Severus tinha feito para mim.

"Severus está grávido."

Eu me virei para olhar para ele. "Um homem engravidando não é exatamente uma novidade." Eu disse. "Quem é o outro pai?"

Mas Albus se recusou a dizer que era o outro responsável. E ele também me proibiu de fazer um feitiço em Severus para descobrir.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Albus forçou Severus vir me ver.

"Papoula," ele me cumprimentou quando entrou na Enfermaria.

"Severus," Eu respondi no mesmo tom de voz frio. O jeito frio dele nunca me assustou, e não assustaria agora.

"Eu soube que o Diretor te contou" Severus disse. "Ele nunca mantém a boca fechada."

Eu o pedi para deitar na mesa para que eu pudesse examina-lo, e, para a minha surpresa, ele obedeceu sem reclamar.

"Albus me disse que já você está no quinto mês de gestação" Eu disse afastando as vestes dele. Não pude deixar de exclamar em surpresa quando vi a barriga. Como se até aquele momento a gravidez fosse apenas uma história, que de repente se tornou real.

"Eu vou fazer alguns feitiços para saber se está tudo normal" Eu disse. Eu acho que o ouvi murmurar algo como, 'Nada está normal – Eu estou grávido!' ou algo assim, mas ignorei. Executei quatro feitiços diferentes para ter certeza que o bebê e o pai estavam bem.

Acredito que o exame durou uns quinze minutos, antes de deixa-lo sentar e se vestir.

"O bebê é completamente saudável" eu falei. "Mas você poderia estar melhor. Você tem comido corretamente?"

"Isso não é da sua conta" ele resmungou.

"Ainda vai durar quarto meses, Severus," eu disse, com as mãos na cintura tentando ao máximo parecer rigorosa. "Se você não comer e viver saudavelmente pode machucar o bebê."

Ele me encarou, os olhos sem qualquer emoção Então ele deu um pequeno suspiro e disse, "Muito bem. O que tenho que fazer?"

"Bem, para começar, definitivamente nada de álcool."

Ele me encarava. Eu sabia que ele gostava de tomar uma dose de uma coisa ou outra à noite, enquanto lia um bom livro.

"Ótimo" ele rosnou. Parecia aberto a mudanças para manter o bebê com saúde. Fiquei surpresa. "O que mais?"

"Você precisa comer mais" disse. "Quero que você tome um bom café da manhã, uma fruta durante as aulas, almoce, coma algo mais leve durante à tarde, jantar e alguma coisinha á noite. E café não conta como desjejum."

Ele me encarava, as pupílas escuras tentando me fazer recuar. Eu não recuei.

"E também, eu não quero que você fique a noite toda lendo ou fazendo poções. Seu corpo ficará mais cansado, especialmente quando chegar no final da gravidez, e precisará dormir mais. Com certeza você já notou que você precisa de mais sono do que antes."

Embora não quisesse admitir, ele afirmou.

"E finalmente, eu quero que você volte a cada duas semanas para check-ups. Se qualquer coisa, _qualquer coisa_ incomum acontecer, ou você sentir que tem algo errado, venha para cá _imediatamente_. Entendeu?"

"Sim,_ Papoula_" ele falou sarcasticamente."Posso sair agora?"

Eu assenti. Ele executou um feitiço rápido para esconder a barriga antes de sair da Ala Hospitalar. Eu observei ele ir, preocupada, divertida e assombrada.

-

O cochilo de Sandra foi curto; ela dormiu por menos de uma hora. Harry ficou com ela no colo o tempo inteiro, olhando carinhosamente para o pacotinho. Quando ela acordou, Hermione sugeriu que eles deviam sair para brincar um pouco. A sugestão foi aceita com um murmúrio feliz de Sandra.

Hermione pegou um casaco, sapatos, chapéu e luvas na bolsa que Severus tinha entregado a ela. Ela percebeu, com um sorriso, que todas as roupas eram verde e prata. Obviamente Snape queria que ela fosse Sonserina.

"Você está linda!" Hermione falou de forma amorosa enquanto vestia o bebê.

Harry a carregou de novo e ele, Ron, Hermione e Sandra saíram em direção aos jardins.

O Sol já estava baixando; em quarenta e cinco minutos anoiteceria. Por enquanto Harry e Ron colocavam uma colcha no chão e Hermione tirava da bolsa alguns brinquedos para Sandra. Os três brincavam com ela no chão, e Ron era o que estava mais acostumado a lidar com crianças, primeiro porque ele tinha muitos irmãos e depois porque seu irmão Bill e sua esposa tinham dois filhos, um de um ano e o outro de alguns meses.

Sandra murmurava feliz, brincando com um ursinho azul de pelúcia. "Gaga," ela declarou apontando para o animal.

Harry deitou de lado, observando o bebê. Mas mesmo quando seus olhos seguiam os movimentos dela, ele parecia a milhões de distância. Hermione o observava com curiosidade e a vontade de saber o que Snape tinha feito com Harry para deixa-lo inconsciente de que Sandra era sua filha, crescia. Ela olhou para Ron, mas ele não parecia notar o estranho comportamento de Harry.

Quando o sol desapareceu atrás das montanhas, Harry sentou e sacudiu a cabeça. Sandra esticou os braços para ele, pedindo para ser carregada. Enquanto os quatro voltavam para o castelo, ele abraçou a garota, com uma cara quase triste.

-

Sirius Black

Depois que Albus nos disse, eu o convenci que deveríamos visitar Snape. Eu queria saber por que meu afilhado não sabia de nada. E depois de considerar a idéia por alguns segundos, Dumbledore sorriu.

"Acho que não faria mal algum" disse.

Cinco minutos depois estávamos nas masmorras. As aulas já tinham acabado pelo dia e já que Snape, segundo Albus, não jantava no Grande Salão há dias, ele deveria estar nos seus aposentos.

"Tenha calma" Remy me disse. "Você não está aqui para matar ele. Está aqui para conversar com ele."

Eu olhei para ele, "Como você consegue estar tão calmo?"

"Eu tenho certeza que há uma razão para isso tudo estar acontecendo." Ele respondeu, com a voz suave e rigorosa. Levantou a mão e bateu na porta.

Nós ouvimos um arrastar de pés e a porta abriu revelando um Snape carrancudo. Não que ele já tenha sido diferente, ele é um babaca e eu não faço idéia do que Harry viu nele.

"Lupin, Black," ele disse, com o rosto inexpressivo. "A quê devo a honra?"

Eu queria muito colocar as mãos em volta do pescoço dele e estrangular.

"Ol�, Severus. Podemos entrar?"

Eu nunca vou entender como Remy consegue ser tão calmo o tempo todo. Talvez ele libere a raiva dele na época da Lua-Cheia…

Severus nos olhou, suspeitando - especialmente de mim. Finalmente, ele abriu a porta por completo e nos deixou entrar. Sem esperar para tirar nossas capas, ele andou para a sala.

Ou melhor, andou gingando.

Eu quase caí rindo. _Snape_ estava _gingando_! Eu não consegui evitar as risadinhas. Remy me olhou feio, mas não pude evitar. Eu ri.

Snape se virou, com as bochechas ficando vermelhas e estreitando os olhos quando percebeu do quê eu estava rindo. Depois sentou numa das poltronas tentando manter o pouco de dignidade que ainda tinha.

Eu ainda estava rindo quando eu e Remy sentamos nas outras poltronas. Snape nos encarou e não disse uma palavra. Meus olhos iam do rosto dele á sua barriga enorme por debaixo das vestes.

"Dumbledore nos contou" Remy falou, percebendo que teria que ser ele a quebrar o silencio.

"Eu imaginei." Snape disse num tom monótono. "E vocês vieram aqui para que Black pudesse dar uma boa risada?"

Eu parei de rir. "Na verdade," eu disse com a voz dura. "nós estamos aqui porque o Diretor também nos disse que meu afilhado é o outro pai."

"E o que você quer que eu faça?"

"Então é verdade?" Remy perguntou. "Harry é o outro pai?"

Snape suspirou, cansado, olhando para ele. "Sim, ele é. Mas ele não sabe e nem vai saber."

"Por que não?" Eu tinha que perguntar.

"Porque, Black," Snape retrucou, "Se ele souber, vai achar que tem que cuidar da criança ou até casar comigo. Ele é Grifinório, o que você acha! O mundo Bruxo não iria ficar feliz em saber que ele está comigo, logo um Ex-Comensal. Ele merece coisa melhor."

"Desde quando você liga para o que ele merece?" eu perguntei com raiva. "Tudo o que já o ouvi falar de vocêé o quanto você o odeia."

"Eu não vou entrar em detalhes com você!" Snape disse com a voz baixa e ameaçadora. "Eu não vou entrar em detalhes com ninguém. Vocês não vão falar nada sobre isso, porque Harry merece uma vida, uma vida com alguém que –"

Ele se calou de repente. Eu não sei por quê, talvez tenha percebido que tinha falado demais. Eu tenho que admitir que Snape sempre foi uma pessoa reservada. Nessas poucas frases, ele se mostrou mais do que pretendia, especialmente na frente de duas pessoas que odiava.

Ele olhava firmemente para as chamas na lareira.

O silêncio se prolongou. Remy e eu nos olhamos sem saber o que dizer. Finalmente Remy disse, "Acho que devemos ir."

Olhando mais uma vez para Snape, que ainda nos ignorava, saímos dos aposentos.

-

Harry com Sandra no colo na hora do jantar, tentando ao máximo alimentar ela. Ele já tinha visto Snape fazer isso várias vezes – era a fonte de muita diversão na mesa da Grifinória. Snape normalmente acabava com comida no cabelo, no rosto e nas vestes.

"Sandra, não" Harry disse firme quando ela tentou comer o purê de batatas com as mãos.

Ela olhou para ele, grandes olhos aparentando inocência.

"Se comporte." Harry disse.

Sandra riu e voltou sua atenção para a comida, tentando comer sozinha. Finalmente, Harry se cansou disso e pegou um guardanapo. Logo ele limpou as mãos – ela protestou em voz alta – e segurou os braços dela para poder alimenta-la.

O jantar demoraria muito essa noite.

Do outro lado da mesa, Hermione assistia com interesse. Ela não podia acreditar em o quão cega ela tinha sido - o quão cegos os colegas ainda eram. Sandra era assustadoramente parecida com Harry. A menina tinha herdado as feições de Harry. O nariz pequeno, os olhos grandes, uma boca arredondada e pele rosada. O cabelo era uma combinação dos cabelos dos pais, assim como a cor dos olhos.

Lavender Brown e Parvati Patil tinham sentado ao lado de Harry quando ele entrou no salão com o bebê no colo.

"Ela é linda!" elas falaram de forma suave. Nove meses depois de nascida, a criança ainda era popular.

"Por que você está cuidando dela?" Parvati perguntou.

"Na verdade, Hermione é que está tomando conta dela." Harry disse, se esforçando para alimentar Sandra. "Eu só peguei por um tempinho."

'Por um tempinho.' Hermione bufou interiormente. Harry estava tomando conta de Sandra desde cinco minutos depois de Hermione entrar no Salão Comunal com ela. Ela mal pôde tocar na criança.

Mas ela não se importava. Era exatamente isso que ela tinha planejado.

Ela olhou para a mesa dos Professores onde Snape estava. Ele sentiu o olhar dela e olhou de volta. A expressão dele era impossível de ler, mas ela deu um pequeno sorriso. Depois Snape continuou o que estava fazendo até agora - observava Harry interagindo com a filha deles.

-

Continua…

-

Eu vou viajar por uns dias (Não gosto de Carnaval e essa cidade fica uma loucura nessa época...). E quando eu voltar eu coloco o cap5 de _Ecos_ e de _Só Por Mim_, ta?

Agradeço a todo mundo que colocou review. To correndo feito louca aqui pra arrumar tudo, então obrigada a todo mundo que ta acompanhado essa tradução aqui.

Se tiver qualquer erro na tradução, me avisem, ta?

Beijocas  
Paula Lirio


	5. Faltando Algo

**Título:** Echoes

**Autora:** Cosmic

**Disclaimers:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por J.K. Rowling.

**Rating:** PG-13 por um palavrão e algumas beijocas.

**Par:** HP/SS

**Sumário:** "O choro de uma criança pequena ecoou pelos corredores." Snape tem uma filha, mas poucos sabem o segredo por trás da existência dela. Harry está confuso e Hermione decide intervir.

**Avisos:** Slash, Mpreg.

**Notas da Tradutora**: Essa foi uma das primeiras fics que li em inglês. É muito boa. Tem sete capítulos. Foi por causa dela que fiquei viciada nas fics da Cosmic.

NÃO SEI SE TRADUZI MTO BEM ESSE CAP. FIZ TUDO EM TEMPO NINJA!

Ecos

Capítulo cinco: Faltando Algo

Ronald Weasley

Eu sabia que Mione estava escondendo alguma coisa de Harry e mim. Tudo o que eu sabia era que tinha alguma relação com Snape. Toda vez que ela olhava para ele, ficava com a cara toda preocupada. Ela não sabia que eu tinha notado.

Por um tempo, eu até pensei que ela poderia ter desenvolvido algum tipo de paixão pelo seboso. Quando encostei ela na parede e perguntei, ela deu risada. Mas ainda assim, não me disse nada.

Eu imaginei que a unica maneira de descobrir o que estava acontecendo era observar Snape com a mesma intensidade que ela observava. Eu descobri coisas estranhas...

Primeira e principalmenye, eu lembrei dos rumores sobre Snape estar doente. Esses rumores têm corrido pela escola há um tempo, mas já diminuíram muito. Ou ele já estava melhor, ou era só um rumor mesmo.

Eu também notei que ele tinha engordado um pouco. Não muito, eu acho, mas como eu estav observando com muita atenção, deu para perceber. Ele parecia… mais cheio. E como ele estava engordando, eu comecei a checar o que ele andava comendo. O problema era, eu nunca tinha me importado em notar o que Snpe costumava comer, então eu não fazia muita ideia se os hábitos alimentares dele haviam mudado. Mas ele parecia comer _muito_.

Talvez ele estivesse com algum tipo de doença desconhecida. Quando se vive num mundo mágico, tudo é possível.

Ainda assim, tinha alguma coisa estranha, ele parecia bem a maior parte do tempo. Bem, tão bem quanto um babaca pode ser. "Bem" não é exatamente uma palavra que dá para se associar a Snape.

Então, finalmente, no começo de Maio, eu descobri o que Snape – e Mione – estavam escondendo. De repente, todos aqueles quilos extras foram embora e ele ficou sem dar aulkas por dois dias.

Uma semana depois, Sandra apareceu e tudo voltou ao normal. Como eu disse, nós vivemos num mundo mágico.

Naquela noite, Hermione disse aos meninos que Andra podia dormir no dormitório dos meninos se os outros garotos não se importassem.

"Contanto que seja apenas por uma noite, e eu possa colocar um feitiço silenciador nela, caso ela chore muito alto, tudo bem" Seamus disse.

Neville parecia quase assustado com o bebê. Afinal ela era parente de Snape, o professor que Neville temia mais que tudo. Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça. Dean encolheu os ombros "Por mim tudo bem" ele disse.

Ron teve que trocar as fraldas de Sandra. Ele riu da cara dos outros garotos – as cores variando de branco a roxo.

"Acho que vou vomitar" Neville murmurou e desapareceu para o banheiro.

Harry carregou Sandra com delicadeza enquanto ela chorava pra se libertar. Ela não queria fraldas. Quando Ron terminou de trocar a fralda, Harry carregou e colocou os pijamas nela. Para sua surpresa, o pijama era vermelho, ao invés do verde e prata comum.

Os outros garotos, incluindo Ron, desceram para a sala comunal quando Harry foi tentar colocar Sandra para dormir.

O pouco peso da criança parecia natural nos seus braços. Ela era bem pequena e delicada. A pele dela era como porcelana e macia como seda. O cabelo preto dela era macio.

Como o cabelo de Sev...

O pensamento veio de repente e ele abriu os olhos. Do onde veio esse pensamento?

Sandra pareceu notar a surpresa dele, ela levantou a cabeça do ombro dele e o olhou curiosa.

"Não foi nada, querida" Harry mentiu.

Por que é que parece que tem alguma coisa faltando aqui? Por que é que ela parece tão segura em meus braços?

Sandra olhou para ele pensativa por um momento, logo antes de decidir que estava cansada demais para se importar. Ela deitou de novo, com a cabeça no ombro dele. Harry continuou a acariciar as costas dela com delicadeza.

Quando o bebê dormiu, Harry a colocou no berço que Hermione tinha transfigurado e saiu do quarto. E foi com a cabeça cheia de questionamentos que ele desceu para se juntar a seus amigos. Parecia que estava faltando alguma coisa; alguma coisa importante.

Draco Malfoy

Eu tenho que admitir – relutante – um certo respeito por Hermione Granger. Ela descobriu tudo apenas dois meses depois de mim, e não contou a ninguém da eswcola sobre isso. Aposto que O Profeta Diário iria pagar uma boa quantia em dinheiro por uma história dessas. Ainda assim, ela não falou uma palavra, nem para Potter nem para o Weasley.

No final da gravidez de Sev, nós fomos obrigados a trabalhar juntos para manter o segredo bem guardado. O trabalho incluía direcionar a atenção pra outra coisa que não fosse as repetidas visitas ao banheiro durante as aulas (e fora da aula, é claro) assim como ajudar Madame Pomfrey a manter um olho em Sev. Ele nunca foi um bom paciente, quer seja depois do feitiço Cruciatus – cortesia de Voldemort, quer para manter o bebê dentro dele saudável.

Apesar de tudo, ele era bastante cuidsadoso para obedecer às ordens de Pomfrey no que ele deveria comer ou fazer. Ele amava Sandra antes mesmo dela nascer. Depois que ele tinha se intendido com os hormônios em fúria, ele se tornou mais… calmo. Não que os Grifinórios, exceto Granger, fossem notar, mas ele estava mais tranqüilo. Sev não é o tipo de pessoa que se pode dizer que é feliz. Mesmo nos últimos momentos da gravidez, assim como os nove meses depois que ela nasceu, ele estava em melhor humor do que tinha estado antes de tudo acontecer.

Eu ainda me pergunto quem é o outro pai.

Em Maio, foi uma sorte que Granger e eu estivéssemos na aula dele.

Sev estava rondando a sala como sempre, e fazendo comentários sarcásticos para os Grifinórios. Eu ri quieto em meu lugar. Sev consegue ser bastante engraçado em seus comentarios cobre a estupidez de Longbottom. Nós estávamos revisando; as poções eram as três mais simples, aquelas que qualquer um – menos Longbottom – conseguiam fazer até dormindo. Eu já tinha terminado minhas poções, assim como Goyle – meu parceiro do dia – e nós estávamos sentados, observando os outros.

Foi então que vi Sev fazer uma careta de dor. Olhei em volta e ninguém mais parecia ter notado.

E já que Sev pareceu bem por mais ou menos uma hora depois, eu não dei muita importância. Mas então, eu o ouvi exclamar silencioso. Eu olhei para ele e fiquei surpreso ao notar medo nos olhos dele.

Granger captou meu olhar e nós conseguimos nos comunicar sem palavras. Ainda havia uma hora de aula; nós tínhamos de arranjar uma forma de acabar a aula sem colocar a atenção dos outros em Sev. Teria que acontecer um acidente para acabar com a aula. Granger entendeu e eu podia até ver ela procurar na memória alguma coisa para adicionar na poção, para produzir uma pequena explosão. Ela sorriu e tirou um fio de cabelo da prócpia cabeça. Discretamente, ela deixou cair no caldeirão. Eu a aplaudi por dentro

Sev estava perto da própria mesa, portanto estava bem longe do caldeirão quando começou a borbulhar e chiar. Virou uma estranha gosma azul e então aconteceu uma pequena explosão. Caiu um pouco do líqido em Granger, mas for a isso todos estavam bem.

Eu olhei para Sev e ele entendeu o que ela tinha feito e o porquê.

"Quem fez isso?" ele vociferou, fingindo.

"Desculpe, Professor," Granger disse, a voz parecia pateticamente fraca. Eu sei que el odeia cometer erros, mesmo de propósito.

Sev virou para a classe. "Turma dispensada!" ele gritou e depois virou para Granger, encarando ela. "Você terá de vir comigo para a Enfermaria"

Ela acenou com a cabeça. Ron e Harry foram até ela. Ela murmurou alguma coisa, provavelmente para fazer com que eles saíssem sem se preocupar. Eu disse a mesma coisa para Crabbe e Goyle. Eles saíram sem questionar.

Agora só tinha Granger, Sev e eu na sala.

"Vamos para a ala hospitalar" eu disse "Eu estou certo, não? Você está em trabalho de parto?"

O olhar amedrontado dele havia voltado, quando ele se virou para mim. "Acredito que sim..."

A noite correu bem. Sandra dormiu a noite inteira, apesar de ter acordado às cinco da manhã. Harry deu a ela uma mamadeira de leite morno. Ele deitou na própria cama, sonolento, observando ela. Tinha alguma coisa nela...

No café da manhã, Harry foi um pouco mais bem sucedido em alimentar Sandra do que havia sido na tarde anterior. Os Elfos já sabiam o que fazer para a pessoa mais nova de Hogwarts - leite, mingau de aveia e um pedaço de queijo. O leite estava num copo com uma tampa para que ela pudesse beber sem derramar tudo.

"Harry, você se importa de entregar ela ao Professor Snape antes da aula?" Hermione perguntou, parecendo distraída. "Esqueci um dos meus livros, então eu tenho que ir buscar."

Harry encolheu os ombros. "Tudo bem."

Ele achou que Hermione parecia um pouco feliz demais com a resposta, mas esqueceu logo. Tudo parecia estranho em volta dele, de qualquer forma… loo

"Papa," Sandra disse, oferecendo o pedaço de queijo para Harry.

"Não, obrigado, esse é o seu café da manha, não o meu." Harry disse.

"Gaa," Sandra concordou e colocou o queijo na boca. Harry riu. Ela parecia orgulhosa de ter feito ele sorrir.

"Sabe, para um parente de Snape, ela é realmente fofa." Ron disse.

Harry riu.

Remus Lupin

Naquele dia em Maio, Albus nos avisou que já estava na hora. Siri e eu corremos para Hogwarts. Tínhamos prometido estar presente quando Severus desse a luz. Sirius iria ficar do lado de for a, mas Severus havia me pedido para ser o apoio emocional dele na hora do parto. Logo quando ele me pediu, fiquei surpreso, mas logo percebi que ele não havia mais ninguém para pedir. Albus estaria lá, mas a sua figura paterna não era exatamente o que Severus precisava.

Albus abriu uma linha entre a nossa lareira e a da Enfermaria, pra que pudéssemos chegar lá mais rápido.

Quando chegamos, a Ala hospitalar parecia um caos. Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy estavam no quarto, um em cada lado de Severus. Dumbledore estava conversando com Pomfrey, que estava correndo pelo quarto pra a deixar tudo pronto. Ela iria fazer uma cesariana para tirar o bebê de dentro de Severus.

Eu cheguei perto da cama onde Severus estava. Por for a ele parecia calmo, mas era só olhar nos olhos dele para descobrir que ele estava tudo, menos calmo.

"Olá, Severus" eu disse.

"Remus," ele falou, antes de se contorcer de dor por causa da contração.

Hermione e Draco pareciam preocupados. Eu sabia que eles descobriram sobre a gravidez de Severus, Draco dois meses antes de nós e Hermione apenas uma semana depois. Assim como Sirius e eu, eles juraram manter segredo. Era isso que Severus queria.

Eu o visitei três vezes desde que descobri que ele ia ter um bebê. Às vezes só ficávamos sentados conversando, às vezes não. Tínhamos percebido que algo que havia acontecido anos e anos atrás não era motivo para nos odiar para o resto de nossas vidas.

Ele me havia me dito que não queria que o Mundo Mágico soubesse da gravidez, segundo ele, não queria que rissem da cara dele. Gravidez masculina acontecia uma vez no século e nunca foi aceita. Ele não queria que a criança crescesse sendo vista como uma aberração.

Eu havia aceitado a explicação dele e respeitei o desejo dele. Mas eu queria, sim, que ele contasse a Harry.

Pomfrey levou Severus até um dos quartos menores. Não queríamos que algum aluno entrasse na enfermaria e visse o que estava acontecendo. Não depois de termos conseguido manter o segredo por tanto tempo. Também mandamos Hermione e Draco pra fora, apesar de ter permitido que eles ficassem na Ala Hospitalar. Ela entendeu que eles não conseguiriam se concentrar na aula de qualquer forma.

Ela fez Severus levantar e andar.

"Ainda vai demorar mais ou menos uma hora para preparar a Cesariana" ela disse. "Você não deveria ter entrado em trabalho de parto hoje!"

Havia um chuveiro lá, para que Severus pudesse tomar um banho. Aparentemente água morna iria aliviar um pouco a dor. Eu tive que ficar perto dele no chuveiro, caso algo inesperado acontecesse.

"Eu não preciso de babá" Severus falou, a dor piorando o humor dele.

"Ainda não" eu disse, sem poder resistir.

As contrações estavam com intervalos cada vez menores, Pomfrey percebeu que o parto iria ser muito mais rápido que qualquer outro comum. E a não ser que ela quisesse que o bebê quebrasse o pescoço tentando passar por um canal inexistente, ela teria de fazer a Cesariana mais rápido do que esperava.

Severus deitou na cama, com o rosto contorcido de dor, tendo uma forte contração. Quando acabou, ele deiou de volta no travesseiro, com o rosto pálido e suado. Eu peguei uma toalha molhada na mesinha ao lado e coloquei na testa dele.

Pomfrey organizou tudo e, finalmente, estava pronta para começar. Eu fiquei do lado de Severus. Ele agarrou minha mão quando mais uma contração chegou, e gritou. M esmo quando estava sob os efeitos de um Cruciatus, eu não me lembro de ter ouvido ele gritar daquela forma.

Papoula deu a ele um remedio para a dor. Levantou o lençol verde que cobria a barriga dele.

Então começou a cortar. Eu não pude assistir, mas tudo cheirava a sangue, o lobisomem dentro de mim já mostrava sinais de vida, e eu me perguntei se havia sido uma boa idéia concordar com isso. Mas então Severus apertou ainda mais minha mão, de tal forma que achei que meus ossos iriam quebrar, eu percebi que foi a decisão certa.

A cesariana acabou rápido e de repente ouvimos o som do choro de um bebê.

"Parabéns" ela disse a Severus "Você tem uma filha"

Continua…

Eu traduzi isso bem rapidinho hoje, pq eu to demorando muiiito, né? Perdão!

Agradeço a:

Aniannka – Me perdoe pela demora! Espero que esteja melhor das cólicas...

Majinho – Oxente! Tome vergonha na sua cara, menino! (pra quem não sabe, esse é meu irmãozinho... Putz...)

Srta. Kinomoto – Não deixe de acompanhar, tá?

Amanda Saitou – Eu to tentando fazer o mais rápido possível, mas meu tempo ta curtinho...

Miwi – Eu não curtia mto mpreg, mas eu passei a gostar pcausa dessa fic!

Sheyla Snape – Não, não é impressão sua. Tem alguma coisa com Remus e Sirius, mesmo... Eu acho...

Fabi-Chan – Eu sempre viajo no carnaval. Salvador no carnaval é pura loucura! X.X

Marck Evans – As memórias querendo voltar... Da mesmo pena do Harry... Ele tá desconfiado que tem alguma coisa errada... XD

Não percam o próximo cap. "Finite Incantatum"


	6. Finite Incantatum

**Título Original**: Echoes

**Autora: **Cosmic ou Bananacosmicgirl

**Disclaimers:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por J.K. Rowling.

**Rating: **PG-13 por um palavrão e algumas beijocas.

**Par:** HP/SS

**Sumário:** "O choro de uma criança pequena ecoou pelos corredores." Snape tem uma filha, mas poucos sabem o segredo por trás da existência dela. Harry está confuso e Hermione decide intervir.

**Avisos:** Slash, Mpreg.

Agradeço a todo mundo que está acompanhando minha tradução. Tio Marck, sabia que eu te adoro?

Ecos

Capítulo seis: Finite Incantatum

Bolsa pendurada no ombro e com um bebê nos braços, Harry caminhava em direção às masmorras. Ele tinha vinte minutos antes da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas começar.

Sandra murmurava feliz nos braços dele e ele sorriu para ela. Era estranho – desde que ele a pegou nos braços ontem, já tinha sorrido mais vezes do que durante o ano todo.

Alguma coisa faltando…

Ele não sabia o que era, mas o sentimento crescia no peito, especialmente enquanto ele cuidava de Sandra. Pele macia, grandes olhos negros – com um toque de verde, e cabelo escuro. Quando olhava para ela, ele pensava ver algumas semelhanças com ele mesmo, mas logo tirou aquele pensamento _ridículo_ da cabeça. Ela parecia com o pai – eram os olhos e o cabelo de Snape que ela tinha herdado, e a pele e os traços da mãe, fosse quem fosse.

Ele bateu na porta e Snape abriu.

"Granger, você está…" ele parou no meio da frase. "Harry."

O garoto se perguntou quando foi que Snape passou a chamá-lo de 'Harry' ao invés de 'Potter'.

"Mione estava um pouco ocupada" ele se apressou em explicar, "Então ela pesiu para que eu trouxesse Sandra a você. Espero que não tenha problema."

Snape levantou a sobrancelha.

"Papa!" Sandra gritou feliz quando viu o pai e esticou os braços na direção dele. Snape pegou a filha nos braços e a abraçou. Havia sido uma noite solitária sem ela.

"Você foi boazinha?" ele perguntou a ela.

"Gaa," Sandra disse e o abraçou de volta.

"Ela comeu?"

"Ela comeu mingau de aveia, um pedaço de queijo e um pouco de leite no café-da-manhã." Harry respondeu. Ele não pôde evitar de adicionar: "Se bem que eu acho que a maior parte do mingau foi parar no meu cabelo."

"Ela tende a ser um pouco… bagunceira". Snape disse, divertido.

O silêncio caiu. Harry sentiu o olhar de Snape nele, mas não olhou de volta. A situação toda era estranha, ele pensou. Estranha, mas… certa?

Como o cabelo de Sev…

Ele se perguntou mais uma vez de onde aquele pensamento havia saído.

O silêncio se alongou até que Harry falou, "Bem… eu preciso ir pra aula. Foi – se você precisar de um bába de novo – eu adoraria cuidar dela."

Ele olhou para Snape, que o observava com uma expressão ilegível. Por um segundo os olhares se encontraram e Harry se sentiu... completo. Ele estava prestes a virar e sair correndo dalí quando ouviu Snape.

"Harry," ele disse devagar, parecia ter reunido muita coragem para dizzer o nome. "Entre, por favor…"

Hermione Granger

A primeira vez que vi Professor Snape com um bebê nos braços, me parecia muito estranho. Eu precisei de quase um mês para me acostumar com a ideia, mas ainda era uma estranha visão. Professor Snape, a quem eu, junto com a maior parte da população não-Sonserina de Hogwarts, havia detestado na maior parte da vida no colégio. Ele joga com favoritismos, ele é sórdido com todo mundo e pode ser bem cruel com alunos como Neville.

Para ter esse – esse babaca, como diria Ron, com um bebê nos braços como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo... era estranho.

Malfoy e eu podemos entrar no quarto quando Madame Pomfrey já tinha cuidado de Snape e o bebê já estava limpo.

Agora, eu não vou dizer que ela era a coisa mais linda do planeta, porque não era. Bebês recém-nascidos não são lindos. Eles são encolhidos como uma pessoa de cem anos e a pele é vermelha e marcada. As eu tenho que admitir que aquela criança era um milagre. Professor Snape, nosso mestre de Poções, havia carregado uma criança na barriga por quase nove meses (Sandra nasceu duas semanas mais cedo que o esperado).

Malfoy olhou para o bebê em estado de choque. Acho que ele, assim como eu, nunca teve muito contato com bebês.

O Professor parecia exausto, a pele estava ainda mais pálida e ele tinha marcas escuras debaixo dos olhos. Ainda assim ele parecia feliz, havia ate um pequeno sorriso nos lábios quando olhava para o bebê. Ele estava dando leite de uma mamadeira para ela, com Remus ajudando.

"Qual vai ser o nome dela?" Malfoy perguntou, se abaixando para olhar melhor para o bebê.

"Sandra," Snape respondeu. "Sandra Mirari Snape."

"Legal" Malfoy disse e tocou Sandra, com as mãos trêmulas. "Ela é pequena."

"Sim" Remus disse "Mas ela é perfeitamente saudável. Vinte dedos, dois olhos..."

"Um nariz lindo que não parece nadinha com o seu" Malfoy disse e piscou para Snape. O novo papai olhou feio para ele. Malfoy virou para mim. "Granger, venha olhar."

Surpresa, eu fui até eles. Malfoy estava sendo legal comigo? O bebê realmente mudava as coisas.

"Ah, nem me olhe assim" Malfoy disse "Eu não vou ser legal com você em público, eu prometo."

Girei os olhos. Ok, as coisas não mudaram.

Severus fechou a porta atrás de Harry, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, quando Harry não estava olhando. O coração disparado no peito e ele se perguntou que diabos ele estava fazendo.

Ele colocou Sandra no carpete macio com os bichos de pelúcia para se distrair. Ela começou a brincar e esqueceu completamente dos adultos no cêmodo.

"Tem algo que você quer falar comigo, Professor?" Harry perguntou, confuso.

Severus se flagrou sem palavras, coisa que não acontecia muito. Haviam muitas coisas que ele queria dizer, muitas coisas para explicar – e haviam milhões de razões para Harry nunca mais querer olhara para a cara dele dois daquilo.

"Senhor?"

Harry o dispertou dos pensamentos.

"Harry" ele começou, ele teria que aceitar se Harry passasse a odiar ele. Se ele não contasse nada, Granger contaria, e aí seria bem pior. "Tem algo que eu preciso contar."

O garoto parecia preocupado e Severus se perguntou se era por causa das palavras, ou por causa do tom que ele estava usando. Ele nunca havia chamado Harry pelo prmeiro nome; havia sempre sido 'Potter'.

"É sobre Snadra, não é?" Harry perguntou.

Severus olhou para ele, com um leve franzir de sobrancelhas. Ele tentou manter o rosto sério; ele não queria que Harry pensasse que ele estava chateado. Seria melhor se ele estivesse me melhor estado, mas ele não tinha nada a fazer quanto a isso.

"Também" ele respondeu "Ela é parte do assunto."

"Tem algo entre ela e eu" Harry disse "Eu não sei o que é... mas ela… ela me faz sentir… alguma coisa…." Ele parecia confuso quanto aos próprios sentimentos.

Severus sabia que se o feitiço de memória estava se esvaindo, então era hora de contar tudo. Mas ele não sabia qual era a melhor foramd e contar, e desejou ser melhor em conversações.

"Ela é sua filha." Ele finalmente disse.

_Cedo demais! Rápido demais, você deveria ter começado com outra coisa, não deveria ter disparado dessa forma...  
_

Ele sabia que Harry estava olhando para ele. Depois olhou para Sandra.

"Ela é minha o que?" Ele perguntou com os olhos arregalados. Gaguejando, ele continuou "Mas – não, não é possível... você é um... e eu nunca..."

Ele corou e ficou olhando para o chão.

"Harry, sente, por favor." Severus pediu. Harry obedeceu e Severus pegou a varinha.

"_Finite Incantatum_."

Harry Potter

A guerra estava intensa e a minha volta muita gente morria. Até agora, nenhum dos mortos era meu amigo, mas era apenas uma questão de tempo. Todos sabíamos. Muitos dos meus colegas já haviam recebido corujas negras da família, dizendo que algum amigo ou parente havia morrido.

Era uma noite de Sábado em Setembro. A Sala Comunal da Grifinória estava abarrotada de gente, e já que não era permitido sair a não ser que estivéssemos indo para aula. As regras eram iguais às de quando eu era segundo ano – só podíamos sair na companhia de um Monitor, monitor-chefe ou um professor.

Naquela noite, alguém havia tirado Cerveja Amanteigada do nada. Eu ainda não sei de onde eles tiraram, já que as haviam aquelas regras, e não haviam passeios à Hogsmead nos finais de semana até que Voldemort fosse derrotado. Ainda assim, eu sabia – era possível ir a Hogsmead sem ninguém notar.

Quando eles me ofereceram um copo da bebida, eu aceitei.

Eu estava cansado. Havia lutado contra Voldemort desde o meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts e a guerra já tinha entrado em erupção desde o meu quarto ano. Agora estava no sexto.

Eu esperava que a Cerveja me afastasse da realidade; a realidade que eu não queria encarar. Eu não sei quantos copos eu bebi, mas, provavelmente, foram muitos.

Era mais ou menos meia-noite quando eu tive a grande idéia de pegar minha Capa de Invisibilidade e sair da Torre da Grifinória. Eu não havia saído para um passeio noturno desde que as aulas começaram e como eu estava, naquele momento, muito bêbado, achei que não teria problema.

Eu consegui sair da sala e pegar a minha capa sem ninguém notar que eu não estava presente. Eu esperava que todos estivessem tão bêbados quanto eu.

Eu não me lembro da minha caminhada pelos corredores. Eu devo ter sido muito sortudo de naquela noite, já que eu não me bati com nenhum dos professores, ou Filch. Normalmente eu encontraria pelo menos algum deles. Talvez os professores estivessem tendo mais cuidado também.

Eu sabia que tinha uma meta: O quarto de Snape.

Eu sentia uma certa atração por meu Professor desde o quinto ano. Quando voltei no sexto ano, meus sentimentos haviam crescido, mas, enquanto sóbrio, eu não fazia nada para demonstrar meus sentimentos. Eu não ousaria. O estranho no álcool, é que , pelo menos para mim, minhas preocupações somem e eu não entendia mais do que eu estava com medo. Isso que havia acontecido, e é por isso que eu me encontrei na frente da porta do quarto dele.

Eu bati, sem nem pensar que Snape iria querer me expulsar da escola por ter saído à noite, ao invés de me receber de braços abertos.

A porta abriu e um Snape sonolento apareceu. Ele estava usando apenas cuecas. E como eu estava bêbado só pensei em uma coisa: Hmm.

Eu entrei, escondido pela capa e esperei até que Snape fechasse a porta. Ele voltou para cama, a pele pálida refeltindo a luz da lua e entrou nas cobertas. Eu o segui até l, mas esperei até que ele estivesse dormindo de novo. Então entrei nas cobertas e o beijei.

Ele tinha um gosto de álcool, se bem que o gosto poderia ser em mim.

E ele me beijou de volta.

Apesar do quão bêbado eu estava, eu estava com medo de que ele fosse me empurrar, me encarar e me chamar de aberração, então eu beijei com mais força. Os braços dele me abraçaram pela cintura, e as mãos começaram a passear por meu corpo. Eu gemi.

"Severus…" Eu sussurrei.

Ele congelou. "Potter?" perguntou, abrindo os olhos.

Eu continuei abraçado a ele enquanto ele me olhava. "Sim?" Eu perguntei, apavorado.

"O que você está fazendo na minha cama?"

Eu achei estranho que ele não parecia zangado.

"Hm…" Eu gaguejei. Eu queria voltar a fazer o que estava fazendo antes. As mãos dele passando por meu corpo… Eu já podia sentir o resultado daquelas mãos... E como estava bêbado, cheguei à conclusão de que a única forma de voltar a fazer o que estávamos fazendo antes era beijando ele. Então eu beijei.

Ele me abraçou com mais forma, nossos corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente e um gemido escapou dos lábios dele quando eu comecei a explorar aquela boca com minha língua.

"Não, Potter, não devíamos" ele disse, a voz turva de excitação.

"Devíamos sim". Eu disse e o beijei de novo.

Foi a melhor noite da minha vida, mas na manhã seguinte, eu não lembraria de nada.

Continua…


	7. Corrigindo seus erros

**Título Original**: Echoes

**Autora: **Cosmic ou Bananacosmicgirl

**Disclaimers:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por J.K. Rowling.

**Rating: **PG-13 por um palavrão e algumas beijocas.

**Par:** HP/SS

**Sumário:** "O choro de uma criança pequena ecoou pelos corredores." Snape tem uma filha, mas poucos sabem o segredo por trás da existência dela. Harry está confuso e Hermione decide intervir.

**Avisos:** Slash, Mpreg.

**Aviso da Tradutora:** Esse é o ultimo capítulo de Ecos. Perdão se eu traduzi essa fic de uma forma muito ruim (eu tinha esquecido de avisar: essa fic foi escrita antes da Ordem da Fênix). Acredito que na segunda feira eu vou começar a traduzir uma outra fic dela. Mas não é mpreg. O título é The Depths of Winter (As Profundezas do Inverno). É HP/DM, levemente AU, mas maravilhosa. Um Luxo!

Ecos

Capítulo Sete: Corrigindo seus erros.

"Você tirou a minha memória?" Harry perguntou, olhando incrédulo para o Professor. "Por quê?"

"Harry, você estava bêbado..." Severus disse, lembrando do cheiro de álcool em volta de Harry naquela noite. "Você nem sabia o que estava fazendo."

Harry olhou para ele."Eu gostava de você desde o quinto ano" ele falou quando todas as memórias voltaram. O feitiço de Severus não tinha só afetado as memórias, como os sentimentos. "Você queria que eu o odiasse!" ele falou com raiva.

"Eu só queria que as coisas fossem da forma como sempre foi." Snape exclamou, levantando. "Foi no final da guerra - Eu não queria que você se sentisse malo por um erro idiota, um erro cometido quando você estava bêbado! Você ficaria melhor sem lembrar!"

Harry levantou também e desatou a gritar "Então você resolveu apagar todos os bons sentimentos que eu tinha por você!"

No chão, Sandra começou a chorar ao ouvir os dois adultos gritando.

Severus parou e sentou de volta na cadeira. "Me desculpe, Harry," ele disse suavemente.

"Desculpas não consertam nada!" Harry respondeu com a voz ríspida.

E saiu do cômodo.

Albus Dumbledore

As pessoas parecem achar que eu sei tudo. Não é verdade, eu juro. Eu só paro para observar as pessoas. Você pode aprender muito só observando

Eu observei os sentimentos de Harry por Severus crescendo. Eu acredito que nem Harry sabe de onde aqueles sentimentos saíram. Às vezes amor tende a aparecer nos lugares mais estranhos.

Eu não sabia que eles chegaram a ficar juntos. Eu apenas somei dois mais dois quando Severus apareceu com pior humor que o comum, enquanto Harry parecia confuso. Eu reconheci os sinais de alguém que havia tido a memória alterada.

Então Severus apareceu com o que ele achou que fosse uma gripe. É claro, a gripe que ele teve continuou e continuou, deixando os professores e a mim preocupados. Eu percebi que Severus não estava doente. Ele estava grávido. Era lógico – apenas dois bruxos muito poderosos seriam capazes de ter uma criança juntos, Harry e Severus eram ambos muito fortes. Quando eu perguntei a Severus sobre isso, ele não estava realmente surpreso. O pensamento já tinha passado pela cabeça dele.

A decisão dele de manter Harry sem saber não teve o meu total apoio. Harry seria um pai muito bom para a criança, mas aparentemente, Severus não pensava assim. As razões dele para não dizer a Harry eram válidas, então eu ao fiz nada.

Ainda bem, existem pessoas como Srta. Hermione Granger, que percebeu a maneira que Harry agia, já que a memória dele havia sido alterada. Nós – quero dizer todo o Mundo Bruxo – estávamos esperando que Harry estivesse feliz já que Voldemort estava derrotado. Mas a felicidade não veio. Os jornais diziam que ele era tímido em público; os alunos da escola e os professores diziam que ele tinha sido subjugado. Apenas os seus melhores amigos, como Srta Granger e Sr. Weasley, se preocuparam com ele.

Então, Srta Granger só juntou os pedaços sobre Severus, Harry e a criança que eles fizeram juntos recentemente. É a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido, eu tenho a sensação de que tudo que estava errado nos últimos anos vai ser corrigido.

Houve uma batida leve na porta, mas Harry ignorou colocando o travesseiro na cabeça. Ele deitou na cama e esperava que ninguém fosse entrar. Ele não queria ver ninguém. Eles não entenderiam.

A porta se abriu mesmo assim.

"Harry?" a voz de Hermione soou incerta e preocupada.

"Me deixe só, Mione" Harry disse. "Eu não quero companhia."

Ela ignorou e sentou na cama. "O que o Professor Snape disse?"

Harry, que até agora olhava para a parede, se virou e encarou Hermione. Ele estava prestes a dizer a dizer alguma coisa, mas percebeu que ela não poderia nem iria entender o problema e fechou a boca. "Nada."

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para ele, mas depois a expressão do rosto dela suavizou. "Harry, eu sei o que ele te disse."

Os olhos dele arregalaram. "O que você sabe?" ele perguntou, a voz cheia de dúvida.

"Eu sei o que ele te disse." Hermione repetiu. "Eu sei que Sandra é sua filha assim como de Snape."

"Como é que _você _soube?" Harry perguntou com raiva. "E há quanto tempo você sabe? Por que não me contou?"

"Eu sabia porque vi você e Sandra juntos" Hermione respondeu ríspida, sabendo que a única forma de fazer Harry ouvir era nesse tom de voz. "Vocês se parecem tanto que chega a ser incrível que ninguém tenha notado. E eu sei há três dias, só não te contei porque quem precisa te contar uma coisa tão importante como essa é o próprio Snape!"

"Foi por isso que você me deixou cuidar de Sandra? Pra ver se eu servia como pai? Foi por isso que me mandou entregar ela no seu lugar?" As perguntas vinham rápido na cabeça e eram gritadas, acusando.

"Eu queria que você interagisse com sua filha um pouco. Talvez se você tivesse descoberto sobre ela antes, seria mais fácil a amar como filha!" Hermione respondeu no mesmo tom. "Eu queria forçar Snape a te contar, então sim, foi por isso que eu fiz você levar ela até l!"

Quando Hermine parou, o quarto ficou em silêncio. O peito de Harry subia de raiva, as bochechas vermelhas e ele encarava Hermione. Ela só o observava, com a expressão suavizando.

"Ela é um milagre, Harry." Ela disse suavemente "Eu li tudo sobre esse tipo de gravidez. Só acontece quando os dois bruxos são muito poderosos – e só quando eles se amam."

O silêncio caiu com força.

"Por que ele teve que alterar minha memória?" Harry perguntou num tm triste, parecia segurar o choro. "Por que ele me fez achar que ainda odiava ele? Eu não odiava ele desde o meu quinto ano, Mione."

Hermione acariciou o rosto dele. "Eu sei" sela disse, embora não estivesse por dentro desse fato. "Ele pensou que era o melhor. Ele achou que foi um erro. Você estava bêbado e fez algo que depois iria se arrepender. Ele não queria que você se arrependesse. Ele te ama, Harry."

Ma lágrima desceu pelas bochechas de Harry "Eu sou realmente estúpido, não sou? Fugindo dele desse jeito."

"Na verdade ele é que tem sido estúpido." Hermione disse, limpando a lágrima dele. "Mas ainda tem jeito. Vá lá. Ele vai ficar feliz de te ver."

Harry sorriu. "É isso mesmo que vou fazer." Ele dise. Ele saiu da cama e foi correndo pra porta. Com uma mão na fechadura, ele virou pra ela. "Mione, me faz um favor?"

"Claro"

"Não conte a Ron ainda"

Eles trocaram sorrisos.

Severus Snape

A idéia de que eu estava grávido me ocorreu pela primeira vez quando eu estava com dois meses de gravidez. Eu havia vomitado por semanas durante as manhãs. Meu corpo estava estranho e meu humor estava – eu sei que todo mundo notou – em pior que o normal.

Eus sabia que era possível. Eu era um bruxo poderoso – e harry Potter certamente é um também.

De alguma forma, o pensamento não me assustou da forma que deveria. Na realidade era reconfortante saber que mesmo que eu não tivesse o próprio Harry, eu ainda tinha algo que ele ajudou a criar. Sandra era um milagre - o segundo nome dela, Mirari, significa isso. _Milagre_.

Embora todos os nove meses que eu a carreguei, ela me confortou. Eu nunca fui de dividir meus pensamentos com ninguém. Mas o bebê dentro de mim era diferente. Eu sentava à noite, especialmente no fim das aulas, e conversava com ela. Quando ela nasceu eu a amei imediatamente. Nem o meu amor por Harry pode competir com o que sinto toda vez que a vejo. Ela é a minha vida, e eu me pergunto o que eu faria sem ela.

Eu sei, eu pareço um tolo. É que não posso evitar.

Meu amor por Harry se desenvolveu completamente diferente. Foi me domanto, pouquinho por pouquinho. Primeiro o orgulho no quarto ano de vê-lo, mais uma vez, escapando de Voldemort vivo. Eu juro, ele tem mais vidas que qualquer gato já tenha imaginado.

Durante o quinto ano, a guerra começou de verdade. Eu o vi lutar todos os dias, pra se manter em dia com os trabalhos da escola, os amigos e a imagem de herói que ele tinha que agüentar. Eu dei muitas detenções a ele, e durante uma delas nós começamos a conversar. Uma conversa civilizada. Depois disso, minha admiração melo garoto cresceu, mas eu jamais me deixaria sentira qualquer coisa que passasse de adoração platônica.

Até aquela noite...

A noite em que Harry veio até mim, veio até minha cama, e começou a melhor sessão de sexo da minha vida.

A noite em que Sandra foi criada.

Na manhã seguinte, eu acordei cedo. Harry ainda estava dormindo, com os braços am volta de mim, como se não quisesse me deixar ir. Eu percebi que Harry estava bêbado quando veio até o meu quarto, e se ele acordasse na mesma cama que eu, ele iria odiar a si mesmo e me odiar. Eu não isso pra ele então coloquei alguns feitiços na memória dele e o levei para a torre da Grifinória. Um aluno do primeiro ano estava saindo pelo quadro quando nós chegamos, então nós entramos às escondidas antes que fechasse. Coloquei Harry no sofá. Ele ainda estava dormindo e iria dormir por mais uma hora.

Eu dei um beijo na famosa cicatriz e saí.

Agora Harry está parado na minha frente e tudo o que eu consigo pensar é no quão idiota eu tenho sido.

Severus parecia apavorado. Divertia Harry, ver o Mestre de Poções assustado com alguma coisa. O rosto dele estava sempre com aquela carranca. Mas agora, os olhos dele iam de Sandra, que brincava no chão, a Harry parado na frente dele.

"Você não deveria estar na aula?" ele perguntou a Harry.

"Deveria" Harry respondeu com simplicidade. "Eu tive uma conversa com Hermione."

Severus suspirou e não pôde evita de comentar, "Por que é que não estou surpreso?"

"Parece que lea sabia sobre – tudo -" ele apontou para Sandra "– e ela te forçou a me contar." Ele parou e olhou nos olhos de Severus. "É verdade?"

"Ela me disse que eu deveria te contar" Severus disse. De repente se sentia cansado. "Ela disse que senão te contaria."

"Então você não teria me contado se não fosse por Mione?" Harry perguntou.

"Eu não queria que você se sentisse… envergonhado, Harry."

"Você disse que leu sobre gravidez masculina" Harry disse, cruzando os braços. "Mione também leu. Será que vocês não encontraram a mesma coisa?"

Severus olhou pra ele e tentou entender.

"Ela descobriu" Harry disse "que para um home engravidar, é preciso dois magos muito poderosos – o que nós somos. Mas tem outra coisa que é preciso." Ele parou. "Os dois bruxos precisam se amar."

Severus arregalou os olhos.

"Você me ouviu dizer que eu gostava de você desde o quinto ano?" Harry perguntou, sacudindo a cabeça. "Não foi uma quedinha, quer dizer, ela se transformou em algo muito maior. Eu passei a_ te amar_." Ele enfatizou as últimas palavras da maior foram que pôde

"Eu fui um idiota, não fui?" Severus perguntou, suspirando.

"Foi!" Harry exclamou. "Um total, um completo idiota! E quer saber?"

"O que?" Severus perguntou, com medo do que Harry estava prestes a dizer.

"Eu ainda te amo."

Decidindo jogar for a imagem de tímido, Harry foi até severus e capturou suma boca num beijo fervente. Parecia muito melhor do que havia sido no ano anterior. As línguas brincavam, lutavam por dominação e explorando o máximo que podiam, enquanto os braços e mãos trabalhavam para trazer um mais perto do outro.

Quando eles separaram, estavam sem fôlego.

"Agora você precisa me dizer uma coisa." Harry disse.

"Que eu te amo?" Severus perguntou.

"Não" Harry respondeu, sorrindo. "Quanto tempo demora pra achar uma bab?"

Dessa vez, o som que ecoava pelos corredores era o de Sandra Mirari Snape rindo e batendo palmas, enquanto olhava para os pais.

Fim

Agradeço a todo mundo que acompanhou minha tradução. Valeu pelo apoio e desculpa se fiz alguma burrada aqui. Beijinhos!


End file.
